


Murky Water

by pistashanut



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Break Up, F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: You just came home from meeting your best friend who told you the horrible news: your boyfriend has been cheating on you for months. You sneak into your set's trailer, trying not to be seen, but your co-actor Tom Hiddleston caught you. He invited you in for tea when he saw the tears in your eyes.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Other(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Murky Water

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first fan-fiction to post since my writing hiatus started 2 years ago. I have been reading shiningloki's fics lately and I was inspired to whip up something Tom Hiddleston-related.
> 
> Might be quite rusty, it's been a long time since I last wrote and I think I have lost my style. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing!

You came back from the city where you met up with your best friend as she delivered you the worst news of your life: your boyfriend was cheating on you and the world knows except you since you were so focused on working on your project. You came back to your trailer sobbing. You covered your mouth to muffle the sound. 

You fumbled with the keys, trying to make as little noise as possible in the dark. You felt so miserable you didn't bother for your flashlight. Your keys fell and you hissed a loud "shit!" 

"Hey, y/n, you okay?" You heard someone say. It was your co-actor, Tom Hiddleston. 

You picked up your keys. "Yeah, I'm good." You replied, trying not to let him hear the thickness of your voice. You tried to smile while you spoke but it was difficult. It just brought more tears and pain in your chest as you think of your asshole of a boyfriend laughing at a girl's joke. 

You heard footsteps closing in on you. _Oh shit, no way. Turn around, Tom. Turn around._ You hurriedly wiped the tears off your face with the sleeve of your coat as Tom approached you. 

"Let me help you with that. It's dark." He said as he lit up your door's keyhole with his phone's flashlight. 

"Thanks." You gave him a wide smile because you know this man sees everything. You bit your lip as you slid the right key into the hole and turned. "Thanks a lot, Tom." You looked up at him. 

Which was a huge mistake. 

He saw the state you're in and his face changed from his friendly demeanor to deep concern. He placed his hand on your arm. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" 

And with those questions, you forced a smile and shook your head. "I'm fine," you whispered as you slowly opened your door. 

His brows furrowed in worry. _Ah fuck, I am not divulging my problem with Tom. No. I didn't want him to see me as a miserable girl but here we are, standing in front of him, tears running down my cheeks. Perfect._

"y/n, you can tell me anything," he softly said. 

You already told your best friend everything and you wanted to be over it as fast as you could. But here's Tom freakin' Hiddleston, asking you if you're okay ( _totally feel like shit, to be quite frank. Thanks for asking_ ) and telling you that you can talk to him about anything. 

You looked at him as you tried to smile with trembling lips. You bit your finger when you realized you can't control it. You took a deep breath. He's still holding your forearm.

"Tom, I...I got cheated on." You surrendered. 

"Oh, no," he mumbled, "do you want to talk it over a cup of tea?" You wanted to get drunk but you just nodded and he led you to his trailer. Once inside, he set up two cups and turned on the water heater. "I only have earl grey here, is that okay for you?" 

"Uh, sure. No problem," you replied. You studied the sleeve of your coat, surprised not to see a smudge. Kudos to waterproof eyeliner and mascara. 

He poured the water onto the cups and gave one to you as he sat across you. "So, what happened?" 

You wrapped your hands around the cup. "He cheated on me and I didn't know until my best friend told me everything." You recalled, blankly staring at the wall behind Tom. "I was too focused on our work that I didn't notice. It was the talk of the town." Tears started to fall for the nth time that night. 

Tom grabbed a box of facial tissues from behind him and placed it on the table. You pulled one and said thanks. "That's bad. Really bad. Have you spoken to him lately?" 

You nodded. "We talked over FaceTime two nights ago. He seemed fine. I didn't know he was already dating another girl for 3 months." 

His jaw fell, now looking as devastated as your best friend. "You should break up with him." 

"For sure," you said with conviction. "Without mercy." 

He held your hand. You tried not to sob over his gesture. "y/n, you deserve someone better than that. For a woman like you, you should be with someone who treats you with respect." _Can it be you?_ You thought as you sniffled angrily. "You don't deserve to be played with. You are important and should be treated as such." 

Your heart melted right there and then. You couldn't help but cry over his words. Curling up next to him and wishing he'll wrap his hands around you as you sob was a tempting piece of heaven in your momentary piece of hell. But no, _I am an independent woman who doesn't need a man._ You stubbornly thought. 

"I tried so hard to be the best girlfriend for him. I did everything he wanted me to do. Hell, maybe I became what he wanted me to be. I couldn't believe he would cheat on me just like that." He was becoming blurry from the tears in your eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" 

He sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Well, for starters if what you said was true, if you did change for his benefit, I would say that was your first mistake. You should never, ever do that." He explained as he lifted your chin so you can see him clearly. "You know I like you as you are, y/n." 

Your teary eyes gazed at him, trying to figure out what he's trying to say. Because in your devastated state you would welcome any kind of affection just to make yourself feel better. _But I am a strong, independent woman._ The voice inside your head reminded you. 

"Good for you," you quipped.

"I don't understand why someone like him would treat you that way." He leaned in closer. You just shook your head, shrugged, and your lips twitched in a sad smile.

"Maybe I was just someone anyone can easily push around." You sipped on your tea. 

"No. You're not like that. You're too unique, too important to be pushed around. If it was me I wouldn't push you around. I would always make you feel important. You deserve it." 

You studied him over your teacup. _If it was me…_ His words danced around your head. _I'm not drunk, am I?_

You chuckled as you turned to lean on the wall of his trailer. _I hope I could find someone just like you._

"I'm here. I'm right here," he replied. 

"What?" 

"You said you hope you could find someone like me. I'm right here, y/n." His voice was tender. 

You turned back to him, incredulous. "I said that?" He chuckled and nodded. You just realized you said your thought out loud. _Well, fuck. I saw the murky water and NOW I'm treading on it._

"I'm sorry. I know you just came from a heartbreak. I sho-" 

"No." Your body faced him fully. "It's okay. I…" you took a deep breath. He reached out to a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind your ear. Your cheeks flushed upon contact with his finger on your skin. "I've liked you ever since. The problem was I had a boyfriend." You blurted out. You lifted your teacup to attempt to hide behind it. _I'm now doggy-paddling that murky water. Way to go, y/n._

He smiled as he leaned closer, his eyes lingering on you. He placed his hand on your teacup and you put it down. "There's no need to be embarrassed, y/n. It's what you feel. It's okay. This is what I feel, too."

"Are you saying…"

"I like you. It would be an honor and my pleasure to be with you."

 _Holy smokes._ The voice inside your head started to scream but your facial expression remained calm with a few lines of confusion and surprise drew all over. _That was the classiest, cheesiest sentence I have ever heard in my life._

“Do you mean…?” You tilted your head, unsure if you have the right words to say. “Tom, are you serious?”

Tom’s lips parted slightly. His cheeks swell, creases under his eyes appeared. “I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t serious.” He finally said.

You gasped a sigh of relief mixed with euphoria. You can’t believe this man in front of you, Thomas William Hiddleston, just told you that he likes you and he likes you like _that._

You opened your mouth to say something but ended up laughing, your eyes still wet with tears. “You’re not kidding, are you?”

His smile was sincere. “I’m afraid not.” 

You bite your thumb, still stunned by his revelation. “I just lost a boyfriend and it looks like I gained one.” You muttered, amused.

“I’ll let you think this through.” He moved his seat next to you. “I know you just had your heart broken. I’ll let you heal. But remember, I’ll always be here. I’ll wait for you.”

“Can we skip the healing part?” You joked.

He laughed and placed his hand on yours. “If you say so, darling.” He said and he moved closer, his lips finding yours.

_Murky water isn't murky anymore._


End file.
